Dungeons and Blue Eyes White Dragons
by Rathje
Summary: The Yu-Gi-Oh! gang plays a role playing game based on Dungeons and Dragons. Please R&R. Genre subject to change once it develops a bit more.
1. A New Game

**Dungeons and Blue Eyes White Dragons**

This fan fiction is, in a nutshell, based on the Final Fantasy Pencil and Paper Role Playing Game (FF P&P RPG), which is based on Final Fantasy and Dungeons and Dragons. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: A New Game**

Yugi Moto was still, staring blankly at the wall. He paid little (if not no) attention to the duel between Joey and Tristan taking place before him.

"Yeah, well I use Polymerization, bringin' out da' Flame Swordsman from ma' fusion deck! How d'ya' like 'em apples, eh, Tristan?"

"I like 'em just fine, Joey, 'cuz I activate Magic Jammer."

"Aw, crap!"

'Bring your friends after school, Yugi,' the voice of Solomon Moto echoed through his mind, 'I have a game to show you!'

"Hey, guys," Yugi interrupted, "Do you want to come over after school today?"

"Sure, Yug," Joey grinned.

"Alright," Tristan nodded.

"Of course, Yugi," Tea beamed.

"Why not," Duke shrugged.

Bakura merely gave a nod, not speaking. Yugi sighed inwardly, relieved that all his friends could come. Still, there was something else he wanted. He looked to his right, where a youth sat, typing on his laptop.

"Kaiba," Yugi asked quietly, "Would you like to come, too?"

"No, thank you, Yugi," Kaiba stated coldly, "I have no time to come over and play."

"Alright, but Grandpa says he has a new game. I don't know anything about it, but he says it's really cool."

"I'm sure I will survive without it."

"Okay, Kaiba," Yugi smiled politely, "If you change your mind, just come to the games shop."

"I won't."

~

The bell rang, indicating the door to the Turtle Games Shop had opened. Solomon Moto looked up from behind the counter, where he was struggling with a printer. The gang walked in, Yugi leading them. The stench of ink had long filled the air.

"Hi, Grandpa," Yugi smiled, "I brought my friends. Can we play the game now?"

Solomon grinned, "Not quite. First you have to make your characters!"

Yugi cocked his head slightly to the side, "What's this game like?"

"Well…" Solomon began, "This game has no cards, no board, nothing. It's unlike any game you've ever played before."

"Then what do we use?" Joey asked.

"You have a piece of paper that says who you are," Solomon stated.

"That's it?" Tristan says blankly.

"The rest is all in our imaginations."

"…this'll be fun…" Joey whispered to Tristan, "…I guess we'll humour the old timer…"

Tristan nodded back as Bakura stepped forward, "May we please have these character sheets?"

"Character sheets?" Solomon blinked, "I never said they were character sheets, how did you know that?"

"This is like Dungeon and Dragons, isn't it?" Bakura smiled, "I love that game…"

"Yes, it is," Solomon replied, "It's based on it. It's called the Final Fantasy Pencil and Paper Role Playing Game."

"Final Fantasy?" Joey smirked, "Now we're talkin'! Let's play!"

Solomon handed each of them a piece of paper. On it was listed a spot for name, age, attributes, skills, equipment, and many others. He them placed many pieces of paper before them, stating races, classes, spells, equipment, and other things needed for character creation.

"I'll be a black mage!" Yugi decided, "That way I'm like the Dark Magician!"

"Hmm…a Swordsman can't have a fire sword…" Joey murmured.

"No, but a Magic Knight has the ability to give himself Fire Strike for one attack," Solomon pointed out.

"What's Fire Strike?" Joey asked, confused.

"Fire Strike makes that attack fire elemental, which would be similar to the Flame Swordsman."

"Alright!" Joey shouted, punching the sky.

"I am _so a Dancer!" Tea grinned._

"…Gambler, eh?" Duke Devlin grinned.

"…aw…there's nothing like Science Soldier…" Tristan sighed, "I guess I'll take something else…How about Monk, what's that like?"

"Monks are like black-belts. They use martial arts," Solomon explained.

"Cool!" Tristan cheered, writing it down on his page.

"How about you, Bakura?" Solomon asked.

"…I'm not sure…my favorite card is a magic card…" Bakura responded softly, "…what is a Rei Senshi?"

"Rei Senshi is a class that gathers the Souls of monsters he defeats in combat," Solomon began, "They then merge their thoughts with a chosen Soul, gaining attacks and abilities of that monster for a duration of time."

"…I guess that's close to Change of Heart…" Bakura nodded.

The bell rang once more, a cool breeze rushing inside. Seto Kaiba entered, his coat soaked with water from the rain. His face was grin, glancing back and forth.

"My car broke down," Kaiba explained, "I need to use a phone."

As he finished saying this, the lights flickered twice, then went dead. They stood in darkness for a few moments before Joey broke the silence.

"Great. Just great. Now we're trapped with _him_."

"Trust me, Joey, this is far worse for me than it is for you," Kaiba spat.

"You can stay here until the power comes back if you want, Kaiba," Yugi offered.

"Fine."

"Would you like to join us?" Solomon asked, which caused Joey to attempt to jump at him, though Tristan and Duke held him back.

"If it's better than sitting in the darkness for however many hours the lights are out for…" Kaiba sighed.

Solomon handed him a character sheet. Kaiba filled it out quickly, glancing at the papers before him every so often.

"Dragoon…" Joey sighed, "I never would'a guessed…"

"Now, is everyone ready?" Solomon asked, everybody nodding in response, "Good, as I am the Game Master."

"The wha-?" Joey blinked.

"The Game Master," Solomon explained, "I act as God, basically. I control everything apart from your characters.

"Now, close your eyes. You are in a city, quite a large one. The sun is at its zenith, indicating that it is near noon. The streets are filled with people. A market is to your right, the loud shouts of peddlers trying to sell their wares emerging above the noises of the township. Behind you is an exit, the plains stretching, ending at a massive mountain-range…"

~

"Where are we?" Yugi asked, looking around the city.

"I dunno'," Joey shrugged, "but I've got a feelin' we should be killin' some villagers! Y'know, to get experience!"

"No, Joey," Bakura shook his head, "We should talk to them. It wouldn't be in character to just run around killing random people. We're the good guys, remember? Let's try and find a quest."

"…alright…" Joey sighed.

"Excuse me," Yugi shouted, walking up to a man, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," the man replied, "should they not be?"

"Uh…well…that's fine, it's good to be the way you are…" Yugi muttered, then turned to the others, "This will be a bit harder than I thought…"

"Come on, Yugi," Kaiba smirked, "I thought you were the King of Games! Find us a quest!"

"Give him a minute, Kaiba," Duke retorted.

Yugi studied the town, watching each person for a moment before deciding they were probably content. Bakura assisted him, scanning the market. They walked, listening to bits of conversations.

"—half price—"

"—get a cute puppy! Mommy, I want—"

"—tired…need sleep—"

"It's hopeless…" Yugi sighed, sitting on a bench next to a young woman. Tristan sat between them, smiling.

"Hey, nice to meet you," he said to the woman.

"…hello…"

"What's your name?" Tristan asked.

"Cassandra…"

"I'm Tristan Taylor," Tristan grinned, "Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"Yes," Cassandra nodded, "my fiancé. He would always tell me that…"

"…uh…I see…" Tristan murmured, swallowing dryly, "Where is he?"

"…the goblins took him away…" Cassandra sniffled, appearing to be on the verge of tears.

Yugi looked over to her, "Could we help?"

"You could try and fight the goblins…"

"Where are they?" Joey asked, grinning.

"To the south-east," Cassandra stated, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "They live in a cave…and…thank you."

"Let's go!" Joey shouted, walking in a random direction.

"Chihuahua," Kaiba started, "that's north."

"…chihuahua…" Joey muttered angrily.

"Come on, let's go," Yugi urged, pulling at Joey's arm.

~

"So…where are these caves?" Joey asked, looking across the table they were seated at.

Solomon pulled a hand-drawn map from a binder on the table, "South-east of Sennia, the city you were at."

"…right…"

~

The group of seven traveled quickly, crossing the plains to the southern mountain range as fast as possible. They were eager to complete their first quest. Little did they realize that this quest would be tougher than they first anticipated…

~

**Character Sheets (Incomplete)**

**Yugi Moto**

Black Mage

Human

XP: 0

GP: TBA

Equipment: TBA

_Spells_:

Fire

Sleep

Blind

**Joey Wheeler**

Magic Knight

Human

XP: 0

GP: TBA

Equipment: TBA

_Enchantments:_

Fire Strike

SOS-Shell

**Tristan **Taylor****

Monk

Human

XP: 0

GP: TBA

Equipment: TBA

_Punch Art:_

Martial Arts

Punch Rush

**Tea **Gardner****

Dancer

Human

XP: 0

GP: TBA

Equipment: TBA

_Dances:_

Flirt

Taunt

Distraction Duet

Runic Shimmy

Temptation Tango

Stumbling Steps

Mystery Waltz

**Ryou Bakura**

Rei Senshi

Human

XP: 0

GP: TBA

Equipment: TBA

_Souls:_

None

**Duke Devlin**

Gambler

Human

XP: 0

GP: TBA

Equipment: TBA

_Slots:_

Moogle Reels

**Seto Kaiba**

Dragoon

Human

XP: 0

GP: TBA

Equipment: TBA

_Dragon:_

Jump

Author's Note: For more information on the FF P&P RPG, go to www.returnergames.com/ or www.returnergames.com/wiki/ to do a bit o' research. All classes can be found on the Wiki Board except for Rei Senshi, as I made that class myself.


	2. The Goblin Caves

**Dungeons and Blue Eyes White Dragons**

**Chapter Two: The ****Goblin****Caves**

"Look, old man," Kaiba muttered coldly, "This game is painfully boring. Is it going to be like this the entire session, or am I just wasting my time?"

"Oh, it's worth it, Kaiba," Solomon grinned, "We haven't reached any combat yet!"

"If it isn't…" Kaiba threatened, "…there'll be hell to pay…"

"Come on, Kaiba, let's just play the game!" Yugi smiled.

"Fine…"

~

"Do we even know where the Goblin Caves are?" Kaiba asked, "I know they're south-east, but there's an entire mountain to cover. We need a faster route."

"Is it even possible for you to be positive?" Duke spat.

"What do we have to be positive about?" Kaiba retorted.

"At least we _have_ a quest!" Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah, now maybe we can get some experience," Tea added.

"I _would like to get above level one," Duke sighed._

"Oh, yeah," Joey grinned, "We're gonna' kill some goblins, get up loads of levels, and complete all the quests!"

"We'll help lots of townspeople!" Yugi cheered.

"Maybe even get involved in a campaign!" Bakura smiled.

"Campaign?" the other blinked back.

"Yes, a campaign," Bakura replied, "Basically, we go on an adventure of epic proportions against villains of grand power beyond that of which we have ever witnessed."

"…right…" Joey murmured, "…and we would ever want to risk our necks for this…why?"

"Because that's what Final Fantasy is all about!" Yugi shouted, smiling at Bakura.

"Right, Yugi!" Bakura smiled back.

"So we'll be like Locke, Edgar, and Terra of Final Fantasy Six?" Joey asked.

"—or the Fighter, Black Mage, Red Mage, and Thief of Final Fantasy One?" Tristan inquired.

"—or the Cecil and Kain of Final Fantasy Four?" Tea added.

"Yeah!" Yugi grinned, "We're the good guys!"

"I call being Locke!" Duke shouted.

"I wanted Locke!" Tristan yelled.

"Hey!" Joey barked at both of them, "I'm obviously Locke!"

"Uh…guys?" Bakura sighed, "It doesn't work quite like that…"

~

"Roll these," Solomon interrupted.

"What are they?" Joey asked, staring at the two objects he was now holding.

"They're ten sided dice," Bakura explained, "They're for percentile rolls."

"Percentile?" Joey echoed, "Wha—"

"Percentile Rolls, dice rolls out of one hundred, are used to design many portions of the game, Joey," Solomon stated, "Now roll the dice!"

Joey cast his hand forward, releasing the two dice. They landed on the table, making little noise. They rolled for a few moments, and then stopped. One die had numbers 0 to 9, the other had 00, 10, 20, 30, and so on, to 90.

"Alright!" Joey cheered, punching the sky, "Ninety-seven!"

"That's bad, Joey," Bakura sighed, "Very bad."

"Why?" Joey asked, "I thought Ninety-seven out of a hundred was great!"

"It is at school, because you are trying to achieve high marks," Bakura began, "but here you are trying to get a low roll. A roll of ninety-five to one hundred, double zeros, is a botch, a critical failure. One to ten is a critical success."

"So…what happens?" Tristan asked anxiously.

"Joey was rolling to see if any Goblins heard him shouting," Solomon explained, "and they heard you, all right!"

~

"Hey, look!" Joey called out, "It's a bunch of little green things!"

"Those are goblins, Joey," Yugi sighed, "…and it looks like we're going to get some experience after all…"

"Heh, bring it on, ya' little creeps!" Joey challenged.

~

"Roll," Solomon stated, handing each player a ten-sided die.

They each rolled, all but Bakura blinking a few times.

"Add that to your speed," Solomon continued, "That's your initiative. The character with the highest initiative goes first, which is one of the Goblins."

~

            One of the seven goblins dashed forward, lunging at Joey, using its own body as a weapon. Joey recoiled in pain, dropping to one knee for an instant. After, he retaliated, his sword bursting into a red flame.

"That's it, goblin," he threatened, "You're goin' down!"

He struck with his sword, the blade slicing through the goblin's torso with ease. The creature fell to the ground, defeated. The arrogant grin that was only too familiar to the group immediately sprung to Joey's face.

"That was easy! I rule!" Joey bragged.

"Joey," Kaiba started, "Keep in mind that these monsters are stereotypically some of the weakest in the game."

"Shut up."

"I'll demonstrate myself how it's no mighty feat to defeat one," Kaiba challenged.

"What's stopping you?" Joey glared back.

Kaiba removed the spear from its place on his back. Holding it with both hands, he struck one goblin in the side, piercing it easily. The monster fell, life leaving it. 

"See? It isn't hard," Kaiba states, smirking.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Tea says happily, running at the four remaining goblins.

She pulled two knives from her belt, striking one across the face, but missing with the second blow. The miss made no difference, as the creature collapsed on the ground, failing to move.

"That was easy…" she grinned.

"Let's go," Tristan challenged, donning his gloves as he faced a goblin.

~

"Tristan," Solomon interrupted, "You and the goblin have the same initiative."

"So?" Tristan replied.

"So you attack at the same time."

~

Both ran in unison. Tristan held his arm behind him, preparing to launch a swift blow to the goblin's head. The goblin bared its teeth, jumping at Tristan. The struck one another at the exact same time, both in near-equal strength.

~

"Roll these," Solomon stated, handing Tristan two ten-sided dice.

Tristan rolled them, and Solomon rolled his. Tristan rolled a twenty-two. Solomon's came up as a nineteen.

~

The goblin emerged unharmed, though Tristan had dropped to his knees, his hands clutching his aching stomach. He cursed through clenched teeth, eying the beast.

"Devlin," Tristan shouted, "Kill the damn thing!"

"Right," Duke replied, "You've had it, goblin!"

Duke cast the dice he was holding, striking the goblin in the back. It fell, leaving three. Yugi stepped forward, glaring at the monster. He held his staff high, flames emerging from the end. The flames spread to the goblin. It let out a shriek, its skin blackening.

"You're turn, Bakura," Yugi urged, "There's only two left."

"Yugi…" Bakura looked to his friend, "I have no class abilities yet…"

"Then attack, man!" Joey shouted.

"…I'm not as powerful as some," Bakura murmured, "Like you or Kaiba…I'm an Adept, not a Warrior…"

"Try!" Yugi suggested.

Bakura took a deep breath, holding his sword with both hands. He moved swiftly, his hair flying out behind him. As he approached the goblin, he stopped, his blade mere feet from the creature. The other six stared at him, puzzled. In a moment, Bakura spun in a complete circle, striking the goblin in the spin. The goblin survived, though, and attacked Bakura.

"Augh," Bakura choked, stumbling backwards.

The last goblin ran at Bakura. Though he only saw it coming within an instant of the attack, Bakura rolled out of the way, his blade pointing straight at the goblin he had attacked before.

~

"Round's over," Joey sighed.

"Now what?" Tristan asked.

"There are two goblins left," Solomon answered, "Roll for initiative!"

~

Bakura moved forward, his leg hurt. Suddenly, his eyes began to emit a white light, as did the blade of his sword. The goblin, as well as everyone else on the battlefield, could only watch as the Rei Senshi's sword passed through the chest of the goblin, slaying it. As the body fell, it gave off a similar white light, which then moved to Bakura's chest, entering him.

Bakura closed his eyes, sighing, "I have claimed his Soul."

~

"…what just happened?" Duke asked.

"…you're not the only one who doesn't understand…" Tristan added.

"It's the Rei Senshi's level one ability," Bakura explained, "I'm not sure if I understand it, but I can only use it on monsters with 25% or less of their maximum hit points. Soul Claiming automatically defeats the monster, and I gain their 'Soul'…"

"What does the Soul do?" Joey blinked.

"…that's what I don't understand…"

~

Kaiba eyed the final goblin, as did Joey. Both of them had the same initiative, and they dashed for the monster at the same time. Joey's blade met empty air; Kaiba's finding the goblin, piercing it through the upper arm.

"And that's that," Kaiba stated, giving a nod.

~

"And you each receive experience and gil," Solomon cheered.

"Gil?" Yugi asked.

"The currency," Solomon explained.

~

Sighing, Yugi looked up from the battlefield. He saw the mountains, or, more specifically, a gathering of goblins, "Hey, guys…I think that's the Goblin Cave…"

~

**Character Sheets**(Incomplete)

**Yugi Moto**

Black Mage

Human

XP: 237

GP: TBA + 108

Equipment: TBA

_Spells_:

Fire

Sleep

Blind

**Joey Wheeler**

Magic Knight

Human

XP: 237

GP: TBA +108

Equipment: TBA

_Enchantments:_

Fire Strike

SOS-Shell

**Tristan ****Taylor**

Monk

Human

XP: 237

GP: TBA + 108

Equipment: TBA

_Punch Art:_

Martial Arts

Punch Rush

**Tea ****Gardner**

Dancer

Human

XP: 237

GP: TBA + 108

Equipment: TBA

_Dances:_

Flirt

Taunt

Distraction Duet

Runic Shimmy

Temptation Tango

Stumbling Steps

Mystery Waltz

**Ryou Bakura**

Rei Senshi

Human

XP: 237

GP: TBA + 108

Equipment: TBA

_Souls:_

Goblin

**Duke Devlin**

Gambler

Human

XP: 237

GP: TBA + 108

Equipment: TBA

_Slots:_

Moogle Reels

**Seto Kaiba**

Dragoon

Human

XP: 237

GP: TBA + 108

Equipment: TBA

_Dragon:_

Jump


	3. Power of Souls

**Dungeons and Blue Eyes White Dragons**

****

**Chapter Three: Questing**

"Well, Kaiba, did you enjoy the combat?" Solomon asked.

Kaiba shrugged, seemingly indifferent, "It was decent."

"Hey, Grandpa," Yugi said happily, "Are we at the Goblin Caves yet?"

"Yes, Yugi," Solomon began, "As you near the Goblin Caves, you realize that the mob of Goblins standing guard outside will be difficult to combat…"

~

"There's got to be a better way in," Kaiba pointed out.

"Come on, we can take 'em!" Tristan retaliates, "We were barely hurt in our last fight!"

"I don't know, Tristan…" Yugi sighs, "There were only seven last time…now there are at least thirty…that's about four to one…"

"We could try to sneak in," Duke suggested, "Does anyone have the Stealth skill?"

The others stared at him, Tea speaking, "Since when have you known that much about this game?"

"Well, I've played my share of MUDs, I know my way around the basics," Duke explained.

~

"Stealth…Stealth…" the group murmured, studying their character sheets.

"Would that be under Abilities or Attributes?" Joey asked.

"Skills," Duke answered.

"I have it!" Bakura chirped.

~

"So, Bakura's the leader for this task," Duke explained, "He'll roll a percentile skill check based on his skill and ours. Since we have no Stealth skill, that's a -20 for each one of us…"

"…-120…" Kaiba stated.

"How can he succeed, Duke?" Yugi asked.

"Well…" Duke thought for a moment, "…we can always hope for a critical success, a roll from one to ten…Apart from that, we're screwed…"

"It's our only hope!" Yugi said hopefully.

"Follow me," Bakura called out, guiding the six up the mountainside, "We will try and come in from above…"

The mountainous terrain was difficult to cross, let alone crossing stealthily. Joey and Tristan frequently tripped, shouting loudly, which, in turn, caused Kaiba to spew ridicule towards one of them, usually Joey. Duke was completely absorbed in the game, following Bakura closely. Yugi helped Joey and Tristan, urging them to keep going when they fell. Tea was kind of left out, in between the 'leading group' (Bakura and Duke) and the 'following group' (Everyone else).

"Augh, I fell again," Joey called out, "Yugi, gimme' a hand, 'k?"

"Okay, Joey," Yugi sighed, "I'm coming."

Joey grabbed hold of Yugi's hand, using it to pull him up. Or at least, that's what he tried to do. Instead, he got about half-way before falling back down again.

"Oh…there's a big furry rock on my leg…" Joey sighed, "Tristan, can you get this thing off'a me?"

"Sure," Tristan replied, "Ugh, what is this? It's wet!"

As he said this, the 'big furry rock' lifted, letting loose a massive roar. The group stared blankly as a form of mammoth faced them. It was roughly twice the height of an _average _person (Anyone other than Yugi). Tusks were visible beneath twisted strands of knotted brown fur. It immediately dashes for Tristan, the one who had disturbed it.

"Aw, crap…" Tristan sighed.

"Get outta' there!" Duke shouted, lunging at Tristan, thus knocking him out of the way. 

Having lost its target, the beast turned to face Bakura. Fear was visible in Bakura's eyes as the mammoth dashed forward, heaving its body at the white-haired youth. Bakura dove to the right, barely escaping unscathed.

"Bakura!" Yugi cried.

Their friend was now on the other side of the creature, separated from the others. Yugi lifted his staff, preparing to strike. Kaiba placed his arm before him, a stern look on his face.

"Kaiba, we have to do something!" Yugi pleaded.

"That's suicide," Kaiba spat, "That thing's huge."

"What about Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"…He'll find a way…" Kaiba murmured, his eyes glimmering.

~

"What's that supposed to mean, Kaiba?" Joey shouted, "Bakura's screwed, and you're just trying to make your character seem all cool and melodramatic!"

"Shut up, Joey."

~

Bakura stared at the mammoth-like creature. Though he was fearful, he drew his sword. As he did, the white light returned to his eyes and blade. His breathing sped up, becoming fast. His back hunched over and his feet spreading apart, grinding against the gravel and rocks beneath him. His lips curled into a malevolent grin.

"What's happening?" Tea asked.

"I don't know," Duke murmured, "but it's the same light as before…"

"…when he claimed the Soul of the goblin…" Yugi added.

Suddenly, Bakura let out a furious scream, dashing at the beast. His blade entered and exited the mammoth's back several times, blood spilling to the ground. The creature let out a low moan, pulling away.

"…that's not like Bakura…" Tea winced.

The mammoth struck back, swiping at Bakura. He was cast against a rock face, slumping to the ground. The white light faded, and Bakura seemed normal once more. He was, however, a little disoriented. After a moment of staring at the mammoth, he grabbed his sword once more and staggered to his feet.

The mammoth breath was heaving, losing more blood each moment. Bakura shuffled forward, holding his sword with both hands. As quickly as it left, the white light returned. Bakura did not, though, attack in the frenzy as he had before. Instead, he struck with a single, well-aimed blow, aimed for the beast's head. As the blade of the sword passed through the air, the white light streamed behind it, illuminating the air.

A scream of anguish filled the air, the creature collapsing. The blade of the sword exited the mammoth's skull, returning to its scabbard. Then, the white light came from the creature, passing to Bakura before fading from existence.

Everyone stood, staring silently at Bakura for a few moments. He didn't offer any explanation. He limped onward, his leg hurt from battle with the creature, and the goblins before it.

"What was that thing?" Tea asked.

"A Mogu," Bakura answered.

"A Mowha--?" Joey echoed in response.

"A Mogu," Bakura repeated, "It's a type of mammoth-like beast."

"What did you do to it?" Tristan asked, glancing at the corpse.

"…I claimed its Soul…"

"What did you do to…go crazy?" Joey swallowed dryly, anxious.

"…I don't know…" Bakura sighed, "I think I used the Soul of a goblin…I felt this surge of anger and want for war…I couldn't control it…"

The group glanced back and forth from one another, all eyes eventually resting on Bakura. He sighed, turning back to their route.

"So…are we going to go?" he suggested.

They began moving once more. Bakura' limp lowered his Stealth rating further, but it wasn't noticeable (as it was technically already at its lowest possible score). Bakura and Duke made it to the edge of the route, ending up above the entrance to the goblin caves.

Slowly, Duke began climbing down the left side. Bakura took the right, meticulously placing each step and hold. Though, he moved slower than Duke, he still felt immense pain in his leg. Neither of them had been noticed, and the rest of their group began their descent.

"Augh!" Bakura shouted, his leg coursing with agony. He fell from his place, landing on his side before the cave. Duke, who had looked over to see Bakura's progress, leapt from his spot, landing a few meters away from Bakura.

The group of goblins turned to face Bakura and Duke. One by one, Yugi and the gang joined them. After the last member, Kaiba, had taken his place, nobody moved. The goblins glared at their opponents. The party stared back, intimidated by the massive amount of goblins.

Bakura grunted softly, attempting to rise to his feet. Yugi dashed to his side, Duke already at the other.

"You're in no condition to fight!" Duke scolded.

"…I have to…" Bakura murmured, "…it's my fault they noticed us…"

"But without you," Yugi added, "We wouldn't have had Stealth in the first place!"

Bakura was silent, ignoring Yugi and Duke as he searched his brain for anything that might be able to defeat thirty goblins.

"Come on, Bakura," Duke sighed, taking Bakura by the arm, "They can deal about seven damage each round per goblin, and that's including your armor.. You have about 50 hit points when you're at your _maximum, which you're _not_. We can try and take on the goblins!"_

"No."

The sword emerged from its scabbard. Bakura held it weakly, and its blade touched the ground once. Suddenly, without warning, white light entered Bakura's eyes. He cast Duke to the side, and the youth fell into Tristan. Bakura ran forward, holding the sword with both hands.

"…that's not what the Goblin Soul did…" Duke muttered, staggering to his feet, "This seems more orderly, albeit not much…"

"…then…" Tea murmured, "…the Mogu?"

The blade of Bakura's sword passed through goblin after goblin, slicing them in half. Bakura charged at each one, instead of using any form of dexterity that seemed more like his style. The goblins were stunned, unsure of what to do.

"What Soul is this that can strike thirty goblins in one round?" Kaiba gasped.

Bakura dropped to his knees, clutching his hurt leg tightly. The white light had vanished. He seemed to have more control.

"…augh…" he muttered under his breath, "…my…my leg…"

The group approached him, gathering around. They stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"…we don't have a White Mage…" Kaiba pointed out.

"…none of us have the ability to heal Bakura…" Yugi sighed.

"Great…" Duke shouted sarcastically, tossing his dice to the side in anger.

The three black ten-sided dice landed on the ground. They rolled a few feet, eventually stopping. All three dice displayed the same number, a two. The group stared, confused, as the dice emitted a bright white light.

Three white bears stood before the party. They were barely one meter tall. Pink bat-like wings adorn the creatures' backs. They smiled; they're thin, slanted eyes glimmering.

"These are…" Duke murmured, more to himself than anyone else, "…Moogles?"

The creatures moved, hopping back and forth, waving. They appeared to be performing a form of dance. The group was dumbstruck, having no idea whatsoever as to what was going on. 

Then they were gone. The Moogles left just as suddenly as they had arrived, again in a flash of light. Bakura rose to his feet, looking down at his leg.

"What's going on?" Tea asked.

~

"Moogle Dance," Duke stated calmly.

"You've got to be joking…" Tristan sighed.

"No, Tristan," Duke replied, "Moogle Dance is a Gambler ability that recovers hit points equal to my level divided by five multiplied by my Magic Attribute, plus the roll of four six-sided dice to all party members."

"…whatever…" Seto mumbled.

"While we're at it," Solomon cut in, "You've all earned an additional level, thanks to Bakura! You gain one Attribute point, ten Skill points, and your Hit Points and Magic Points rise!"

"Yay!" Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Duke cheered. Bakura smiled, Seto sighed, bored.

~

            Author's Note: Well, there's chapter three. They haven't actually _entered_ the Goblin Caves, yet Chapter Two was named after it…hmm…Puff of Logic!

~

**Character Sheets**(Incomplete)

**Yugi Moto**

Black Mage

Human

XP: 1252

GP: 783

Equipment:   
Oak Staff  
Red Hat: +10 Magic%  
Cotton Robe

_Spells_:  
  
Fire

Sleep

Blind

**Joey Wheeler**

Magic Knight

Human

XP: 1252

GP: TBA + 570

Equipment: TBA

_Enchantments:_

Fire Strike

SOS-Shell

**Tristan ****Taylor**

Monk

Human

XP: 1252

GP: TBA + 570

Equipment: TBA

_Punch Art:_

Martial Arts

Punch Rush

**Tea ****Gardner**

Dancer

Human

XP: 1252

GP: TBA + 570

Equipment: TBA

_Dances:_

Flirt

Taunt

Distraction Duet

Runic Shimmy

Temptation Tango

Stumbling Steps

Mystery Waltz

**Ryou Bakura**

Rei Senshi

Human

XP: 1252

GP: TBA + 570

Equipment: TBA

_Souls:_

Goblin

**Duke Devlin**

Gambler

Human

XP: 1252

GP: TBA + 570

Equipment: TBA

_Slots:_

Moogle Reels

**Seto Kaiba**

Dragoon

Human

XP: 1252

GP: TBA + 570

Equipment: TBA

_Dragon:_

Jump


End file.
